The Fosters: AU
by jealexandra3892
Summary: The story follows "The Fosters" mostly verbatim. This is a story of a family as a whole. THE ONLY CHARACTERS I OWN ARE NAOMI FOSTER AND NOAH SINCLAIR. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Fosters**

The series follows the lives of Lena Adams and Stephanie "Stef" Foster, the Fosters, who are an interracial, lesbian couple living in the Mission Bay area of San Diego, raising Stef's biological son, Brandon, along with three adopted children, twins, Jesus and Marianna, and young Naomi. Lena is a charter school vice principal and Stef is a police officer. Lena decides to take in Callie, a "troubled" teen with an abusive past whose ways turn the family lives upside down.

**Characters**

**Stephanie "Stef" Marie Adams Foster**: A police officer who is the biological mother of Brandon, the ex-wife of Mike, and the current wife of Lena. She is very strong and tough, yet kind-hearted.

**Lena Elizabeth Adams Foster**: Lena is Stef's wife, Brandon's stepmother, and the other children's adoptive/foster mother. She is the biracial vice principal of the charter school the kids attend. She is very aware of the people around her and takes on the role of caring mother to all of the kids.

**Callie Jacob**: Callie, 16, is one of the Foster family's new foster children. She is quite headstrong and deeply loves her younger brother, Jude. She has a relationship with a guy named Wyatt, although she is unsure as to whether they are dating or simply friends.

**Brandon Foster**: Brandon is the 16-year-old son of Stef and her ex-husband, Mike. He is very talented musically, specifically with the piano, and writes piano pieces which he presents for chances at scholarships. He has an unsteady relationship with his father, Mike, due to the fact that Mike is a struggling alcoholic. Brandon has a girlfriend named Talya who is seemingly perfect.

**Jesus Foster**: Jesus is one of the children that Lena and Stef fostered as children and eventually adopted. He is 15 years old and is the more laid-back of the twins. He has ADHD, for which he takes medication. He is close with his sister as they were both in the foster care system and he acted as her protector, however their personalities and values clash occasionally causing many arguments. Jesus is dating his sister Mariana's best friend Lexi whom he has known for many years as Mariana and Lexi have been friends since the first grade.

**Mariana Foster**: Jesus's 15-year-old twin sister, Mariana was fostered as a young child, and eventually adopted, by Lena and Stef. She is very smart and girly, and cares about her appearance very much. She is popular and social, likes to gossip, and speaks Spanish fluently. She is naive when it comes to certain topics - especially her birth mother.

**Naomi Foster**: Naomi is the newest adoptive child of Lena and Stef. She is a biracial 14 year old who was born HIV- positive. Naomi is very mature and wise beyond her years. She can also be very dark and has a morbid obsession with death. Naomi is a gifted and talented dancer.

**Jude Jacob**: Jude is Callie's younger brother. He is a quiet child with slightly sheltered views on foster homes, though he has been moved from foster home to foster home along with his sister. Once he is moved into the Fosters' home, he quickly begins to adjust to the new lifestyle and becomes more talkative and energetic.

**Mike Foster**: Mike is a San Diego police sergeant, Brandon's father, and Stef's ex-husband and ex-police patrol partner. Mike has a drinking problem.

**Secondary Characters**

**Lexi Rivera**: Mariana's best friend and Jesus' girlfriend who is an undocumented immigrant.

**Wyatt**: Callie's love interest.

**Talya**: Brandon's girlfriend and Callie's enemy.

**Ana Gutierrez**: Mariana and Jesus' biological mother. She is a drug addict, and repeatedly tries to manipulate Mariana into giving her money.

**Captain Angela Roberts**: Stef and Mike's boss.

**Kelsey**: A friend of Mariana's.

**Liam Olmstead**: A boy from one of Callie's previous foster homes. Liam raped Callie while she was living with his family as a foster child.

**Sofia Rivera**: Lexi's protective and religious mother.

**Ernesto Rivera**: Sofia's husband and Lexi's father.

**Conner**: Jude's friend and classmate.

**Emma**: A girl on the wrestling team with Jesus.

**Chase**: Mariana's love interest and star of the high school play.

**Timothy**: Callie's, Wyatt's, and Talya's literature teacher. They call him by his first name.

**Sarah**: A foster child in Callie's foster child support group who was staying with Liam and his family.

**Frank Elkin**: Stef's father who is not completely alright with Stef's relationship with Lena.

**Sharon Elkin**: Stef's supportive mother and ex-wife of Frank.

**Dana Adams**: Lena's mother who is oblivious to Lena's biracial struggles.

**Reverend Stuart Adams**: Lena's father

**Rita Hendricks**: A leader of a group home who befriends Callie.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fosters**

The series follows the lives of Lena Adams and Stephanie "Stef" Foster, the Fosters, who are an interracial, lesbian couple living in the Mission Bay area of San Diego, raising Stef's biological son, Brandon, along with three adopted children, twins, Jesus and Marianna, and young Naomi. Lena is a charter school vice principal and Stef is a police officer. Lena decides to take in Callie, a "troubled" teen with an abusive past whose ways turn the family lives upside down.

**Characters**

**Stephanie "Stef" Marie Adams Foster**: A police officer who is the biological mother of Brandon, the ex-wife of Mike, and the current wife of Lena. She is very strong and tough, yet kind-hearted.

**Lena Elizabeth Adams Foster**: Lena is Stef's wife, Brandon's stepmother, and the other children's adoptive/foster mother. She is the biracial vice principal of the charter school the kids attend. She is very aware of the people around her and takes on the role of caring mother to all of the kids.

**Callie Jacob**: Callie, 16, is one of the Foster family's new foster children. She is quite headstrong and deeply loves her younger brother, Jude. She has a relationship with a guy named Wyatt, although she is unsure as to whether they are dating or simply friends.

**Brandon Foster**: Brandon is the 16-year-old son of Stef and her ex-husband, Mike. He is very talented musically, specifically with the piano, and writes piano pieces which he presents for chances at scholarships. He has an unsteady relationship with his father, Mike, due to the fact that Mike is a struggling alcoholic. Brandon has a girlfriend named Talya who is seemingly perfect.

**Jesus Foster**: Jesus is one of the children that Lena and Stef fostered as children and eventually adopted. He is 15 years old and is the more laid-back of the twins. He has ADHD, for which he takes medication. He is close with his sister as they were both in the foster care system and he acted as her protector, however their personalities and values clash occasionally causing many arguments. Jesus is dating his sister Mariana's best friend Lexi whom he has known for many years as Mariana and Lexi have been friends since the first grade.

**Mariana Foster**: Jesus's 15-year-old twin sister, Mariana was fostered as a young child, and eventually adopted, by Lena and Stef. She is very smart and girly, and cares about her appearance very much. She is popular and social, likes to gossip, and speaks Spanish fluently. She is naive when it comes to certain topics - especially her birth mother.

**Naomi Foster**: Naomi is the newest adoptive child of Lena and Stef. She is a biracial 14 year old who was born HIV- positive. Naomi is very mature and wise beyond her years. She can also be very dark and has a morbid obsession with death. Naomi is a gifted and talented dancer.

**Jude Jacob**: Jude is Callie's younger brother. He is a quiet child with slightly sheltered views on foster homes, though he has been moved from foster home to foster home along with his sister. Once he is moved into the Fosters' home, he quickly begins to adjust to the new lifestyle and becomes more talkative and energetic.

**Mike Foster**: Mike is a San Diego police sergeant, Brandon's father, and Stef's ex-husband and ex-police patrol partner. Mike has a drinking problem.

**Secondary Characters**

**Lexi Rivera**: Mariana's best friend and Jesus' girlfriend who is an undocumented immigrant.

**Wyatt**: Callie's love interest.

**Talya**: Brandon's girlfriend and Callie's enemy.

**Ana Gutierrez**: Mariana and Jesus' biological mother. She is a drug addict, and repeatedly tries to manipulate Mariana into giving her money.

**Captain Angela Roberts**: Stef and Mike's boss.

**Kelsey**: A friend of Mariana's.

**Liam Olmstead**: A boy from one of Callie's previous foster homes. Liam raped Callie while she was living with his family as a foster child.

**Sofia Rivera**: Lexi's protective and religious mother.

**Ernesto Rivera**: Sofia's husband and Lexi's father.

**Conner**: Jude's friend and classmate.

**Emma**: A girl on the wrestling team with Jesus.

**Chase**: Mariana's love interest and star of the high school play.

**Timothy**: Callie's, Wyatt's, and Talya's literature teacher. They call him by his first name.

**Sarah**: A foster child in Callie's foster child support group who was staying with Liam and his family.

**Frank Elkin**: Stef's father who is not completely alright with Stef's relationship with Lena.

**Sharon Elkin**: Stef's supportive mother and ex-wife of Frank.

**Dana Adams**: Lena's mother who is oblivious to Lena's biracial struggles.

**Reverend Stuart Adams**: Lena's father

**Rita Hendricks**: A leader of a group home who befriends Callie.


End file.
